NEVER APART ALWAYS TOGETHER
by TYZO300
Summary: set in 2011 anime-verse. Takes place after episode 12. It was yinsen who made tony value life but it was Dr. Tanaka who made him value someone to love. TonyXChika or Tonkia if that exists. Rated M for sexual content


Good day and welcome to the year 2012 and here be my first complete fic of the year and probably the first one yet based off of the 2011 iron man anime. So if you haven't seen the season finales don't read for those of you who have here it is. Don't own anything it all belongs to marvel.

* * *

><p>The night was darker than usual, the skies black and the moon hidden behind grey clouds. Rain poured down, distorted and thick, the sound almost thriving. Lightning flashed through the large windows, enlightening the dim room. Thunder shook the night like an earthquake just waiting to happen. On the bed was billionaire tony stark trying to get some rest after the events that took place in japan. Even though looked like he was sleeping peacefully his dream was another story.<p>

_Tony was back at the arc reactor station in japan trying it figure out what he was doing back there when all of a sudden a familiar figure emerged from the reactor. "Chika?" he asked looking at the Japanese doctor who died to save his life. "Tony!" she said loudly running up to him and embracing him like life depended on him. Where have you been? Tony said his mind trying to make sense of the whole thought. "Right here" she replied as she gently placed both her hands on the arc reactor within his chest. "I feel so lonely in there please tony help me get out I know you can" she said with a somewhat desperate, sad, and pleading tone. He looked deep into her dark eyes figuring out what she meant and how can he even do it. "But how can I-…"_

All of a sudden he woke up from his dream due to the loud earsplitting storm outside his house. He went downstairs to his workspace to find what was going on. "JARVIS scan my arc reactor for any anomalies of any kind" tony asked. "Scanning…..Scan complete reactor contains strand of what seems to be DNA, will now find match" JARVIS said. "Match found in stark industries employment records; DNA belongs to Dr. Chika Tanaka" JARVIS, said. JARVIS is there any way to extract or reanimate the DNA from me? He asked; isolating the strands is possible but if you are advising that we use it to bring Dr. Tanaka back it would be less than a 50% chance to do so would you like me to explain what it is, JARVIS replied. If there's any chance do it tony said with seriousness for once. Out of the panel a rectangular looking device with four green lenses was aimed right at stark and started humming. Um…JARVIS? , tony questioned; "do not worry Mr. stark this is based off a theory of reed Richards I learned while you were away but I must say this will be excruciatingly painful", JARVIS explained. Four green lasers came out of the device and were shot directly at Tony's mini arc-reactor; soon he was feeling pain that could almost kill him, then a small energy explosion sends him flying towards the wall and hitting it with abundant force. "Note to self-restrict JARVIS to watching just long boring documentaries", tony said to himself getting up while rubbing his head; he opened his eyes only for them widened at who he saw was laying on the ground. "Chika!" he exclaimed looking at the unconscious form before him he bent down bundling her up in his arms holding her close to him. Slowly her eyes open to see the man she thought she would never see again. "Tony" she said quietly wondering if this was all a dream; "well welcome back Dr. Tanaka", he said with his signature personality and smirk. Then for some reason Dr. Tanaka felt cold and strange for some reason she looked down at herself and came to a sudden awareness that caused her to blush deep red. From the top of her head to the tips of her feet she was completely au naturel. Not a scuffle of attire had been materialized with her.

She screamed, shocking tony into being pushed away from her. "Wh-wh-why am I n-naked?" quizzed a frightened Chika. She collapsed to her knees and crossed her arms over her bare chest to cover any shameful places that had been exposed. She then looked for the closest storage space in the room ran towards and closed it after she entered. Tony soon jumped up to his feet rushed towards the door attempting to open it; "doc come on it isn't that bad" tony said with the best of encouragement, but with no avail she wouldn't come out. Stark just sighed and just decided it would be best to get her some clothes so she would at least come out. . "Hey, Doc, I'll be back in a few. Ok?" he said heading towards the garage his last words being "I'll return as soon as possible.

**1****1/2**** Hour Later**

"Unbelievable for me to have no idea what girls like. How am I supposed to know what she wants?" The great billionaire had been in and out of different stores trying to find something that would fit Dr. Tanaka and to her sense of fashion. He settled with: basic beige colored underwear, a sky blue button down shirt, black slacks, a pair of white and black high heels and the same pair of glasses she would always wear. He made his way inside the estate and back to the door where Chika kept herself hidden. He slowly knocked to get her attention; "here are some clothes for you to change in, I'll be upstairs waiting", tony said before handing her the bag and she began to dress herself. Once she was fully clothed Chika went upstairs to see tony lying on the couch sleeping. She cautiously approached him and gently placed her hand on his cheek stroking it delicately. The doctor slowly eased herself onto the sleeping man under but was embraced quickly by tony, because of the slight movement and the added warmth from Chika's body is what woke him. She felt safe in his arms, able to feel every move of the powerful muscles as they caressed her back through the thin cloth of her clothing. He turned her head to face him directly; they were looking at each other for so long until Chika couldn't stand it anymore, started to kiss tony on the lips. Although this wasn't their first kiss it still contained love and gentleness like it was their first. Soon enough both began to explore each other with their hands as their kisses were not enough to quench each other's desire for one another. As they were coming close to taking off their clothes, he stopped her. She looked at him in amazed. "I… I'm not certain if we should do this", he said with worry thinking they may be going too fast with her coming back and all. I'm completely sure; I want you with me, now and always. He grabbed her hand and led her to his room. When they got to stark's room, they started to make out with each other again. Then they slowly started taking each other's clothes off. Both were looking at each other while flattering each other. She slowly slid under the covers towards Tony's groin after admiring its size and length (which is half of a horse's). The Japanese genius got on her knees, sunk her head down, opened her mouth, and started to deep throat the large dick. As she jogged her head up and down, savoring the appendage, Tony's already hard dick starts to get harder due to his pleasure. It didn't take long before he came faster than she expected but she didn't find it a problem. She swallowed every white drop, the sultry liquid sustaining her appetite. She pulled her head out slowly, her tongue licking her lips now desirable with liking. Tony then sat up switched places with him now on top of knowing it's his turn now to deliver unbelievable ecstasy to her. He started to put his lips on her nipples and started to suck on it, which made Chika gasp with pleasure. "Mmmm," Chika felt her cheeks blushing slightly when tony pressed his thumbs into both her hard nipples. The sensation of tony rubbing her nipples sent major waves of pleasure and caused her to moan frivolously. He placed her delicate legs onto his shoulders as his mouth came down onto her vagina. "OOOhhh God!" Chika's body surged as Tony's tongue explored her. Her hips humped his face as her legs tried to wrap around him but with no triumph. Pretty soon world turned white when he started sucking her clit. . Chika couldn't take it anymore as she gave a ejaculation as aggressive and moderately rich as he swallowed the flowing cum tasting it having a vanilla flavor. He came back up and kissed her passionately as Chika tasted herself in his mouth. "Tony I can't take it anymore. Please take me" she said with hunger and necessity. Tony lay down and Chika climbed on top of him. She carefully positioned herself and impaled herself on Tony's throbbing member. She screamed for a moment, as she was a virgin. "Chika, are you okay?" he asked, his face filled with uneasiness. "Don't worry Watashi no ai, it's expected for a virgin like me. The pain will subside, just didn't know it'll hurt this bad." Chika said, smiling a little, before she started to ride him. Soon the pain was gone and was substituted with an indescribable sensation she never felt before. "Ā, kamisama tony! You feel so good inside me!" Chika cried as she bounced up and down on Tony's shaft. Stark began to thrust in tempo with Chika as she began to moan loudly. "Yori..." She said between thick breaths, moving up and down as he kept on concealing himself deep into her, impaling that permissible place again and again with no stop, and each thrust made her moan so sexily that he is getting nearer, getting and flouting his edge. "ahhhhhhh..." Chika moaning. "I'm Cumming... I'm Cumming tony!" Her head flew back as her body began to jolt and pulsate in waves of passionate ecstasy. He felt her vagina flood with more of her cum as she kept riding on him. Her mound tightened on his shaft as her passionate orgasm, blasted through her overpowering her senses, and continued and his thrusts became zealous and fitful , he pumped himself deep into her with one final thrust, propelling his sweltering load into her belly. Lash after hot lash of his white heavy cream filling her, causing her to squirm in a succulent easygoing excitement. She then collapsed on top of tony while pulling the covers over them and made out a little more before she cuddled herself beside him. "That was amazing." tony said. "Sore wa watashi no aisuru ita Tony." Chika acknowledged before kissing him on the lips. "I love you chika." tony said, wrapping his arms around his lover. "I love you too, Tony." Chika replied before the two fell to a slumber on the bed.

Just then, on the very next day, after they had woken themselves up from a sound sleep, tony held Chika close as if she was going to disappear. "Promise me you'll stay by side and create a better world with me", tony said while gazing into her gorgeous eyes. I promise tony and I will never leave you again Watashi no ai, she said sincerely. Once they had gotten themselves dressed tony politely offered his arm to the brilliant and radiant doctor. "Would you care to go out to get some breakfast Dr. Tanaka" said tony with his signature smirk and for once she accepted it. "Why I would be honored to do so Mr. Stark", Chika said with glee as she hugged Tony's left arm and rested her head on it. "Kesshite hanarete" Chika said as tony finished with "tsuneni issho ni". And out the door are two lovers that as long as they stayed with one another they can do the impossible.

* * *

><p>So how was it my third complete lemon so review read my other stories and I'll update soon. Oh here are some translations From Japanese to English.<p>

Watashi no ai- MY DEAR

Ā, kamisama- OH GOD

Yori- MORE

Sore wa watashi no aisuru ita- IT WAS MY DEAR

"Kesshite hanarete/tsuneni issho ni"- NEVER APART/ALWAYS TOGETHER


End file.
